Du côté de la Team Rocket
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Une quarantaine de petits drabbles concernant cette bonne vieille Team Rocket.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Du côté de la Team Rocket

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** Une quarantaine de petits drabbles concernant cette bonne vieille Team Rocket.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici avec 40 drabbles (100, c'était beaucoup trop… xD) centrés sur notre trio préféré, la Team Rocket ! A vrai dire, j'avais déjà essayer de poster les premiers mais la disposition du texte ne m'avait pas plus, alors j'avais abandonner xD Et maintenant, je vais refaire un essai. Espérons que le site ne va pas faire n'importe quoi avec la mise en page... xD

Je les aient également regroupés par 6 pour que cela soit plus simple.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :D

* * *

 **1\. Le rire de Jessie**

Plus que son caractère arrogant, ses ordres à répétitions ou encore ses crises d'hystéries, ce que James détestait le plus chez Jessie, c'était bien son rire ; agaçant, fort, hautain, plein de fierté, diabolique. Cependant, même si le gosse de riche s'énervait lorsque sa coéquipière riait à gorge déployée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce son envoûtant, presque agréable…

.

 **2\. Masochiste**

James l'avait toujours su : Jessie était la réplique exacte de sa fiancée. Autoritaire, tyrannique, orgueilleuse, égoïste. Le gosse de riche avait fuit la maison pour ne plus avoir affaire à cette dernière mais il fallait croire qu'il était devenu masochiste puisqu'il restait avec sa copie conforme et en venait même à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle…

.

 **3\. Reine déchue**

Peu importe le nombre de fois que James la regardait, Jessie lui ferait toujours penser à une reine que l'on admire de loin ; son apparence élégante, sa démarche intimidante, ses gestes remplis d'orgueil, son caractère imposant et sa voix effrontée... Oui, pas de doute, elle ressemblait vraiment à une reine. Mais il savait que sous cette allure majestueuse se cachait une part d'ombre qu'elle aimerait bien piétiner, un passé difficile où sa fierté avait volée en éclat. Alors, après réflexion, il serait peut-être plus juste de la qualifier de reine déchue.

.

 **4\. Les goûts de la mode**

Jessie observait son coéquipier aux cheveux bleus changer de vêtements et sourit discrètement. Elle était contente qu'il puisse se travestir sans gêne; cela leurs permettait d'avoir l'avis de l'autre sur tel costume ou tel robe et de partager encore plus de moments ensemble. Elle songea ensuite qu'il n'y avait que lui pour aimer se déguiser et que ce rôle n'irait à personne d'autre puisque ce n'était pas Miaouss qui allait le faire à sa place…

.

 **5\. Une place sur les genoux du Boss**

En regardant Miaouss, la tête de Jessie, soutenue par sa paume et accoudée à une table, pensait que ce ramasse-puces n'avait qu'un seul centre d'intérêt : Une place sur les genoux du Boss. Dès qu'ils avaient un plan et étaient assurés d'attraper des Pokémons, le chat ne pouvait s'empêcher de divaguer sur son plus grand fantasme. Il serait même prêt à les abandonner sur le champ si ce poste se présentait. Mais quand cette occasion arriva-t-elle… ?, se demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en levant le menton vers le ciel, comme si les nuages allaient lui donner une réponse. Égoïste, Jessie pria alors pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

.

 **6\. Obsession**

Quand ils attrapaient Pikachu dans leurs filets, ce que Jessie voyait, elle, c'était une grosse masse de billets qui débordait de partout. Quand ils avaient entendus parler de l'héritage de James, ce fut des dollars pleins les yeux qu'elle avait et quand elle rêvait, c'était une montagne de lingots d'or qui se dressait devant elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges était clairement obsédée par l'argent et n'avait pas honte de clamer haut et fort son désir de récompense. Certains accuseront son statut de voleuse tandis que d'autres diront que c'est le genre de personne qu'elle est, mais Jessie s'en fichait royalement ; elle avait raté sa jeunesse alors pas question de faire la même erreur avec sa vie d'adulte.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir riche pour simplement avoir une vie meilleure.


	2. Partie 2

**7\. Vision d'horreur**

« Jessie, enlève-moi ce truc des yeux ! C'n'est pas marrant…! Paniqua James sur sa chaise.

\- On fait ça pour t'aider alors cesse de gigoter ! Rétorqua le Pokémon parlant en le maintenant dû mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Vous appelez ça m'aider ?! S'indigna le gosse de riche. Vous savez bien que je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer !

\- Oh, un peu de courage, voyons ! Râla Jessie en avançant un peu plus sa main du visage de son coéquipier.

\- Non ! S'il te plait, arrête… ! Arrête ! S'affola-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une chochotte, James…» Abandonna Jessie en jetant ce qu'elle tenait sur la table.

Alors que cette dernière lâchait un soupir désespéré et que Miaouss descendait enfin de son dos, l'adulte aux cheveux bleus jeta une œillade à l'objet en question et frissonna instinctivement. Rien que le fait de voir Jessiebelle en photo lui donnait des sueurs froides tel un spectateur devant un film d'horreur…

.

 **8\. Préférence**

« Miaouss… c'est trop serré…, commenta James en passant un doigt entre son cou et le col de son costume.

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu n'as plus le temps de te changer, maintenant ! Réprimanda le chat parlant.

\- Suis-je vraiment obligé de porter ça ? Bougonna le gosse de riche. En plus, le bas de costard me fait de ces jambes… !

\- Parce que tu aurais préféré mettre une robe alors que c'est toi le futur mari ?! »

Joignant ses deux index ensemble dans une moue significative, James n'arriva pas à lui répondre que oui, il aurait quand même préféré une robe…

.

 **9\. Préférence (2)**

James savait ce qui l'attendait en se mariant avec Jessie ; une vie d'esclave, cédant aux moindre de ses désirs, accourant au tintement de clochette qu'elle agiterait avec jouissance, ou encore passant l'aspirateur pendant qu'elle se détendrait sur le canapé, les bras de part et d'autre du dossier, jambes croisées, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais malgré toutes les couleurs qu'elle allait lui en faire voir, il répondit « Oui. » à la question du prêtre et se fit la réflexion de préférer vivre avec Jessie tout en sachant que c'était elle qui porterait la culotte plutôt que de la laisser s'engager avec un autre homme.


	3. Partie 3

**10\. Pour la bonne cause**

C'était bien connu, les chats détestaient l'eau. Et Miaouss la détestait encore plus. Mais visiblement, ses compagnons n'avaient que faire de ses craintes et râlaient même contre sa stupide phobie. Alors, quand ils devaient passer par des égouts, le félin n'avait d'autre choix que de se faire violence et de plonger les deux pattes dedans. Après tout c'était pour la bonne cause ; attraper Pikachu.

.

 **11\. Intelligence**

En plus de marcher et parler, Miaouss était intelligent. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas en faire partager son entourage puisque c'était bien lui qui trouvait et concevait les plans de capture des Pokémons. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ces coéquipiers avaient toujours approuvés ses décisions et il en était même flatté. Mais si le chat de gouttière était un génie, pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à mettre la main sur Pikachu… ?

.

 **12\. Pièges**

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel Jessie et James étaient doués, c'était de tendre des pièges aux morveux. Le plus souvent, c'était de simples trous parce qu'ils étaient efficaces et que c'était devenu leur marque de fabrique. Mais Miaouss n'avait jamais pris une pelle et se contentait de superviser le travail de ses acolytes, comme c'était le cas maintenant :

« Plus vite que ça ! Ils arrivent… !

\- Arrête de nous donner des ordres et descends nous aider au lieu de rester planté là-haut ! Râla activement Jessie.

\- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu ne fais rien, toi ?! Enchaîna James, mécontent.

\- Parce que je suis le cerveau et vous les muscles ! Rétorqua-t-il. Obéissez ! »

Devant l'évidence même, le chat parlant jubila intérieurement de pouvoir regarder les deux humains de haut alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent de planter leurs pelles dans la terre.

.

 **13\. Promesse brisée**

 _« Dis, tu crois qu'on restera toujours amies, Cassidy ?_

\- Évidemment !

\- Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis ! » Jura la petite blonde en croisant son petit doigt avec le celui de Jessie.

Cette courte discussion lui revenait en tête à chaque fois que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges croisait sa rivale et malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait, Jessie n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que plisser les yeux et la toiser hautainement. Puis les provocations fusèrent dans les deux camps, comme si c'était habituel, comme si elles avaient toujours existé. Lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent enfin leurs disputes et qu'elles se tournèrent le dos, Jessie baissa tristement les yeux sur ses bottes : Est-ce qu'au moins Cassidy se souvenait de cette promesse… ? Après l'avoir brisée, elle l'avait certainement effacée, balayée comme on balaye un vulgaire grain de poussière. C'était même sûr ; pour la blonde, cette promesse rompue était de l'histoire ancienne…

.

 **14\. Amitié perdue**

Elles ne savaient plus trop quand est-ce que cela avait concrètement dégénéré mais du jour ou lendemain, les deux amies avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole et ne se regardaient même plus. Leur grande fierté empêchait toutes discussions franches et chaque rencontre était sujet à des railleries et provocations en tout genre. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles devaient arrêter ce jeu puéril mais c'était plus fort qu'elles ; il fallait qu'elles se crêpent le chignon pendant que leur amitié s'éloignait de plus en plus… L'image de deux petites filles courant sous un ciel ensoleillé et riant de bon cœur passa alors dans l'esprit de Jessie et lui arracha un rictus amer.

 _Au final, j'étais peut-être la seule à avoir cru que nous étions amies. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant…_

Oui, après tous ces conflits et autres paroles méchantes, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière ; Jessie avait définitivement perdue l'amie en qui elle avait le plus confiance et qui l'avait trahie au profit d'autres camarades.

.

 **15\. Remords**

« Je suis désolée… »

Immobile devant le regard fuyant de la blonde qui avait manifestement fait un effort surhumain pour lâcher ces trois mots, Jessie n'avait pu que cligner des paupières, abasourdie d'entendre des excuses de la part de son éternelle rivale qui se massait à présent le bras, mal-à-l'aise. Même si elles s'étaient dit des horreurs plus tôt dans la journée, Jessie savait parfaitement quel était le motif de ces excuses et le souvenir du sourire rempli de joie que lui adressait la petite blondinette réapparut dans son esprit. Elle referma sa bouche pour étirer discrètement ses lèvres. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même, Jessie ne put s'empêcher de planter son poignet sur sa hanche alors que sa langue fourcha lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

« Tu m'as fait lever en pleine nuit seulement pour me dire ça ? »

Elle mentait. En réalité, elle était heureuse mais n'arrivait pas à le montrer. Un semblant de rire stoppa Cassidy dans sa colère pendant que Jessie tendit une main entre elles, en signe de paix. Hésitante, la blonde saisit doucement la paume que lui offrait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avant de relever le menton. C'est à ce moment-là que Jessie mima du bout des lèvres un « Merci », le visage serein. La hache de guerre était enterrée et à partir de maintenant, les deux rivales repartiraient sur de bonne base, ou du moins, essayeraient de reconstruire ce qu'elles avaient détruites…

* * *

 _/_  
 _Note de l'auteur : Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ces trois drabbles. Je voulais montrer la raison des conflits entre Cassidy et Jessie, pourquoi elles ne s'entendaient plus alors qu'avant elles étaient les meilleurs amies, (Jessie prétexte que c'est parce que Cassidy était jalouse de sa beauté, mais au vu de la tête qu'elle fait dans l'épisode, ce n'est clairement pas à cause de ça et qu'il y a une autre raison caché derrière) mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu fait n'importe quoi ^^'._


	4. Partie 4

**16\. Par cœur**

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation… Afin de rallier… tous les peuples…, chuchota James, un papier dans les mains.

\- Passe, coupa Jessie en lui arrachant la feuille des yeux pour mimer à son tour les paroles du bout des lèvres. …d'écraser l'amour et la vérité… d'écraser…

\- … Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée… Afin d'étendre notre pouv-…

\- Qu'est-ce vous faites, on doit se mettre en route pour attraper des Pokémons ! Interrompit la voix aiguë de Miaouss qui vit Jessie dissimuler le document derrière son dos. Quoi, vous apprenez toujours notre devise ?! Cela fait deux jours que vous deviez l'avoir apprise par cœur !

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça : tu n'as qu'une seule phrase à dire ! Répliqua James.

\- Et alors ?! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais récités de poème quand vous étiez à l'école ! »

Devant le silence soudain de ses deux associés, Miaouss comprit qu'ils ne savaient effectivement pas retenir les poèmes par cœur et soupira en se disant que leurs débuts en tant que membres officiels de la Team Rocket commençaient bien…

.

 **17\. Bien entouré**

Ce que Miaouss aimait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir un plan pour capturer des Pokémons ni d'avoir quelque chose de comestible à se mettre la dent, non. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était le soir quand, épuisés, les trois compagnons se couchaient et qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de Jessie et James, blottit entre les bras de ces derniers. Et même s'ils dormaient à même le sol, avec une température avoisinant les dix degrés, sous une brise glacée, Miaouss savait qu'il passerait systématiquement une bonne nuit, entouré par ceux qu'il considérait à présent comme ses meilleurs amis.

.

 **18\. Dans la bonne équipe**

Quand il voyait l'obsession de James pour ses capsules de bouteilles et l'arrogance de Jessie pour sa beauté, Miaouss se demandait parfois s'il était tombé dans la bonne équipe. Mais le chat parlant savait au fond de lui qu'il n'échangerait sa place avec personne d'autre ; l'amitié qu'ils partageaient ainsi que le soutien dont ils faisaient preuve lors des moments difficiles étaient irremplaçables. Et pour rien au monde il ne quitterait ses coéquipiers.

.

 **19\. Dressage**

Quand James voyait comment sa coéquipière aux cheveux rouges traitait ses compagnons de poche, il était bien content de ne pas être comme elle. Il préférait nettement la méthode douce et affective que celle dure et rabaissante de Jessie. D'autant plus que cela ne changeait rien à la donne ; même avec toutes les réprimandes du monde, Pikachu arrivait toujours à les battre…

.

 **20\. Attachement**

Bien que la politique de la Team Rocket fût de traiter les Pokémons comme des armes, James savait être gentil avec ses compagnons de poche. Il les considérait comme des êtres vivants et n'hésitait pas à passer du temps avec pour renforcer leurs liens. Le gosse de riche refusait de les traiter comme des moins que rien ; cela lui rappelait trop ce que ses parents lui faisaient subir et il ne voulait pas reproduire, à son tour, la même chose. Tant pis si ses types Plante le mordait ou le piquait dès qu'ils sortaient de leurs Pokéball. Après tout, c'était bien là la preuve de leurs affections envers leur maître et James n'en était que plus content.

.

 **21\. Cadeau de Noël**

Quand James arriva dans la petite salle de réception dédiée aux occasions, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de briller ; un sapin décoré de toutes parts et étincelant de mille feux trônait d'un côté de la pièce tandis que les membres déjà présents tenaient une coupe de champagne et revêtaient l'uniforme de l'organisation, à seul défaut que tous portaient le bonnet emblématique du Père Noël. Il salua les quelques regards qui se tournèrent vers lui avant de prendre la flûte qu'on lui tendait et de coller son dos contre un mur au fond de la salle, muet.

Lorsque le directeur de l'entreprise entra à son tour, le silence se fit immédiatement et les agents se mirent au garde-à-vous, figés. Levant son verre, Giovanni les félicita pour leur travail et leur souhaita à tous de bonne fêtes. La distribution fut ensuite annoncée et James reporta son attention sur la Pokéball qu'on venait de lui coller dans la main. L'androgyne aux cheveux bleus imita ses camarades et libéra à son tour le monstre qu'il contenait : Un Smogo. Plongeant ses deux orbes verts dans les onyx espiègles de la boule flottante, le jeune maître finit par lui sourire doucement.

« J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. » Lâcha-t-il alors que son nouveau compagnon approuvait en relâchant une fumée jaunâtre par ses excroissances en forme de cratères.


	5. Partie 5

**22\. Cadeau d'anniversaire**

Pendant que la silhouette du cobra s'éloignait de plus en plus à travers la forêt accompagnée de sa pré-évolution, la voix de sa mère lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire résonna dans son esprit et le souvenir envahit les pensées de Jessie.

 _Elle, assise sur un parquet, une poupée à la main, et sa génitrice lui souriant, une boite dans les mains. La petite fille aux couettes rouges qu'elle était avait très vite abandonné son jouet afin de prendre le carton, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle s'était empressée de le caler entre ses jambes pour en ouvrir le couvercle, un large sourire sur le visage. Sous l'exclamation de Jessie, un petit serpent mauve s'était réveillé sous le jet de lumière que lui avait imposé sa future dresseuse._

« C'est un Abo, lui avait informé Miyamoto.

\- Il est minuscule !

\- C'est pourquoi tu dois en prendre soin, d'accord ? »

Les paupières closes, le visage déformé de tristesse à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais le Pokémon qu'elle avait chéri le plus au monde, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges laissa silencieusement couler ses larmes alors que la réponse qu'elle avait donnée à sa mère s'évapora petit à petit à l'intérieur de sa tête.

 _« Hm ! » Acquiesça Jessie, la mine réjouie. « Merci, maman ! »_

 _._

 **23\. Juste devant ses yeux**

Elle y croyait. Jessie croyait qu'elle allait gagner le match et remporter l'assortiment de poupées. Le nouveau Pokémon qu'elle avait capturé se débrouillait comme un chef et plus le combat avançait, plus l'excitation pétillait dans ses deux orbes bleus. Seulement voilà : la victoire qui était juste devant ses yeux lui fut arrachée par ce stupide canard aux pouvoirs psychiques, et son désir d'avoir enfin un cadeau vola par la même occasion en éclat.

« Ne sois pas triste… » Rassura Excelangue en essayant de se faire comprendre par un coup de langue.

Jessie grimaça dans un râle non feint et ferma aussitôt les yeux. Alors oui, elle était extrêmement frustrée de ne pas avoir gagnée le prix du concours, oui elle était en train de déprimer, oui elle s'en voulait pour n'être pas assez forte mais en voyant l'air soucieux de la créature rose, Jessie se réconfortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait tout de même un nouveau Pokémon dans son équipe et qu'il semblait s'être rapidement attachée à elle.

.

 **24\. Échange**

Dès qu'elle avait su que ce Pokémon était à présent le sien, c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'échange était certes accidentel, mais Jessie avait tout de suite repensé à son Excelangue qui appartenait maintenant à un autre dresseur. Elle avait troqué son lézard rose contre une forme bleue disgracieuse qui avait très vite rejoint le banc des incapables comme tous les Pokémons de leur trio. Cependant, après plusieurs jours à s'acharner contre le benêt, Jessie commençait à apprécier la présence de Qulbutoké et se fit la réflexion que cet échange n'était, en fin de compte, pas si mal…

.

 **25\. Potentiel**

Gisant à terre, le chat de gouttière toisa les deux Pokémons Poison de ses acolytes se faire foudroyer par l'attaque de Pikachu. Il serra instinctivement les dents, frustré d'essuyer un énième échec. Pendant qu'ils décollaient dans les airs, que James se lamentait dans un « On y arrivera jamais, de toute façon…», et que Jessie râlait contre la faiblesse de son serpent venimeux, Miaouss réfléchissait silencieusement. Si Arbok et Smogogo s'entraînaient, ils pourraient facilement mettre la souris électrique en difficulté. Il en était convaincu ; ils avaient le potentiel pour y arriver. Encore faudrait-il prendre le temps de les entraîner…

.

 **26\. Potentiel (2)**

Miaouss aussi avait du potentiel. Même s'il ne pouvait se servir que de ses griffes, que ses attaques ne faisaient pas de grands dégâts et qu'il se retrouvait rapidement au tapis, le félin savait qu'en plaçant bien son coup de patte, il pouvait faire mal à n'importe qui. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, il pouvait aiguiser ses griffes et serait même capable de trancher n'importe quoi. Mais comment s'exercer avec deux Pokémon Poison aussi incapables l'un de que l'autre… ?

.

 **27\. Traducteur**

Quand il y réfléchissait, Miaouss pourrait se servir de ses facultés pour traduire le langage de tous les Pokémons et se faire beaucoup d'argent. Mais si sa vie se résumait à expliquer ce que les créatures magiques disent à longueur de journée, autant rester auprès de Jessie et James et être pauvre toute sa vie. Après tout, ces deux idiots ne sont même pas capables de comprendre leurs propre Pokémons alors s'il les quittait, ils seraient bien embêtés…


	6. Partie 6

**28\. Imprévu**

« Non, rendez-les-moi ! Tout mais pas ça ! Supplia James, accroché à la jambe de sa coéquipière.

\- Roh, la ferme ! Si on ne les lui donne pas, il continuera à grignoter notre robot ! Répondit Jessie, irrité du comportement enfantin du travesti.

\- Mais pourquoi mes capsules de bouteilles ? Pleurnicha le gosse de riche.

\- C'est le seul métal qu'on ait sur nous, imbécile !

\- Et puis nous n'arriverons jamais à capturer Pikachu sans notre robot ! » Argumenta Miaouss.

Évidemment, quand un imprévu surgissait et qu'il fallait faire vite, James devait se plier aux exigences abusives de ses coéquipiers qui préféraient sacrifier ses précieuses capsules de bouteilles plutôt que d'utiliser simplement un de leurs Pokémons pour repousser l'intrus qui croquait dans la carcasse de leur récente invention…

.

 **29\. Envie**

Jumelles en main, James observa la mère du morveux auprès de son fils qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le couvrait tendrement du regard. Le visage sournois de ses parents fit instinctivement irruption dans son esprit. Grimace. Dégoût. Honte.

Ses géniteurs n'étaient que des égoïstes, faisant passer leur bonheur en priorité, collant leur propre rejeton aux professeurs pour ne pas l'avoir dans leurs pattes, et lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, c'était pour le rabaisser. _Bon à rien. Traîne-savate. Minable.  
_  
Les insultes fusaient sans le moindre remords et le gosse de riche s'était plusieurs fois demandé si ces deux êtres étaient vraiment ses parents… Alors l'espace d'un instant…oui, l'espace d'un court instant, James envia la vie de ce garçon rêveur et insouciant qui avait grandi avec une mère douce et aimante.

.

 **30\. Froussard**

James le savait, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de peureux. Un froussard, comme l'appelait souvent ses équipiers…  
Tremblant devant le rugissement menaçant du moindre Pokémon hostile, appréhendant les êtres fantomatiques et craignant même le simple regard de Jessie.  
Son manque de confiance en soi y était pour beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas dire que son enfance ait contribué au bon développement de son caractère…  
Cependant, lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'aplomb et irradiait d'assurance, Jessie et Miaouss s'agenouillaient devant lui en signe de profond respect. Et l'éternel froussard jouissait pleinement de cette situation puisqu'il pouvait à présent les rabaisser, les regarder de haut comme ces derniers l'avaient fait à maintes reprises.

.

 **31\. Déjà vu**

Plus Jessie regardait son nouveau coéquipier, plus elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Une tignasse bleue, ça ne courrait par les rues… D'autant plus que sa gueule d'ange n'arrangeait rien et embrouillait un peu plus la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges dans ses recherches. Claquant sa langue au palais dans un râle de frustration, Jessie se redressa de son matelas grinçant et sortit de sa chambre ; quelques exercices l'aiderait certainement à s'éclaircir les idées…  
Rien. Rien ne lui était revenu à propos de James lorsqu'elle avait courue sur le tapis roulant. Elle eue cependant l'occasion de le croiser au détour d'un couloir et se dit que le mieux était encore de lui poser directement la question.

« Dis, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré avant ? »

.

 **32\. Étiquette**

Jessie détailla le visage fin et l'allure de James puis se fit la réflexion qu'il avait beau avoir le profil et parfois l'esprit d'un gentleman, ce dernier n'en été pas un ; il râlait, gémissait, pleurnichait, bref : un vrai gamin, loin de l'homme serviable auquel elle avait pensé les premières fois qu'elle l'avait côtoyé.

 _« Peut-être bien mais je ne suis pas un vrai gentleman ! » Lui avait-il rétorqué en lui collant le sac qu'ils avaient volé dans les bras._

En apprenant la vérité quatre mois plus tard, elle comprenait pourquoi le gosse de riche était aussi irrité à l'entente de ce mot et réticent quant au fait d'en devenir un. L'étiquette du « parfait gentleman » que sa famille s'acharnait à vouloir lui coller s'était accroché à ses épaules depuis son enfance et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher.  
Mais après tout, se dit Jessie en haussant les épaules, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il ait une étiquette ? James était James. Avec ou sans étiquette, il restait le même…

.

 **33\. Perfection**

 _Jessie était belle.  
_  
Ses formes étaient bien proportionnées, ses vêtements soulignaient parfaitement sa taille de guêpe et son maquillage la transformait en une véritable déesse.

 _Jessie était belle.  
_  
Elle le savait mieux que quiconque : atteindre la perfection alors qu'elle ne dépassait même pas la trentaine était un miracle et se félicitait d'y être arrivée.

 _Jessie était belle.  
_  
Elle n'avait pas peur de le clamer haut et fort. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle recevait des regards méprisant à longueur de journée. Mais après tout, elle ne faisait qu'appliquer ce que sa mère lui avait dit…

 _« Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Soit-en fière. »_


	7. Partie 7

**34\. Les amis du monstre**

« … Tu es pire qu'avant : tu es devenu un monstre. »

En revenant voir Miaoussi pour lui montrer ses exploits, tous ses espoirs ainsi que sa fierté de Pokémon étaient partis en miettes suite à la phrase de la femelle. Il avait fait tous ses efforts afin qu'elle l'accepte mais cette dernière l'avait été rejeté de la pire manière qu'il soit. Lorsqu'il se rappelait de ce jour, le chat d'égout s'était alors dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux de toute sa vie… Mais Jessie et James avaient renversés la donne et sa poitrine s'était gonflée d'un surplus de bonheur. A ce moment-là, le monstre qui parlait et qui marchait su qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis et qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

.

 **35\. Partage**

Allongé entre eux, Miaouss soupira en voyant ses deux acolytes se chamailler pour la couverture qu'ils partageaient à trois. Jessie tirait tout le drap de son côté sous prétexte que c'était une femme et James disait qu'il était frileux et qu'il avait besoin d'être suffisamment recouvert avant de prendre une bonne partie du tissu.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! J'ai envie de dormir, moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous rapprocher si vous voulez avoir plus de couverture ! » Râla le chat de gouttière.

Ils tombèrent d'accord dans une rapide œillade et se décalèrent vers le milieu tout en remuant péniblement sur la terre ferme. Rassuré, Miaouss pu enfin se pelotonner contre les dos de ses équipiers et pensa que même s'ils se querellaient souvent, le trio n'était pas si égoïste qu'il voulait le faire croire puisqu'au final, il partageait toujours la seule couverture qu'il possédait…

.

 **36\. Chanson**

« C'est d'ta faute si on est en retard à la fête qu'à organisé le Boss… ! Reprocha James.

\- Quoi ?! Je t'ai répété au moins cinq fois de mettre le réveil, hier ! S'il y a un fautif ici, c'est toi ! Toujours à rêvasser… ! Railla Jessie.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que c'est moi qui suis resté une heure dans la douche, peut-être ?! »

Assis à l'avant de leur voiture immobile, elle et James se disputaient comme des chiffonniers. La cause était un simple oubli qu'aucun des deux ne voulait assumer. Alors que ces derniers soupiraient afin d'évacuer leurs frustrations, la voix de Miaouss s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

« Ne partons pas fâchés… » Commença-t-il à fredonner.

Sa plaisanterie n'avait pas détendue l'atmosphère puisqu'ils se retournèrent lentement et le sondèrent dans un lourd silence. Mal à l'aise devant leurs deux regards exaspérés, le chat se racla la gorge et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour les convaincre de démarrer le véhicule. La conductrice lui donna raison et fit enfin vrombir le moteur. Miaouss qui était pourtant sûr que pousser la chansonnette dans ce genre de situation allait faire retomber la tension… Pourquoi diable avait-il crû celui qui lui avait dit que la musique avait le pouvoir de détendre les gens ?

.

 **37\. L'endroit auquel elle appartenait**

Essuyant un deuxième échec quant à sa formation d'infirmière Pokémon, Jessie s'était accoudée à une barrière et réfléchissait à l'endroit où elle devait aller. La Team Rocket s'imposait dans son esprit, et elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que cette option-là. Après tout, sa défunte mère avait été l'un des agents d'élite donc dans un sens, c'était à sa descendance de prendre le relais et assurer que sa réputation continue de briller. Si sa mère en avait les capacités, Jessie aussi, pensa la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, résolue. Et puis, elle l'avait toujours un peu su ; sa place était et sera toujours auprès de la Team Rocket. C'était l'endroit où elle appartenait, son endroit de prédilection, celui dans lequel elle avait grandi…

.

 **38\. Le début de la vraie liberté**

James soupira : Ces années à la Pokémon Tech n'avaient pas porté ses fruits puisqu'il en sortait avec les plus mauvais résultats de sa promotion, la bande des bicyclettes ne le tentait plus vraiment et il ne se voyait pas du tout retourner auprès de sa famille. Sa liberté allait-elle prendre fin maintenant… ? L'idée de vivre dans la rue et faire la manche lui effleura l'esprit mais le gosse de riche fut bien vite sortit de ses pensées puisqu'un prospectus apporté par le vent s'étala sur son visage. Il retira le papier qui lui cachait la vue et baissa ses yeux dessus :

 _« Vous êtes sous-estimé ? Malheureux ? Non qualifié ? La Team Rocket vous veut ! »_

Sous le « R » rouge qui dominait au milieu, l'annonce vantait ensuite les mérites des nouvelles recrues qui recevaient des superbes uniformes, une formation pour devenir membre qualifié ou encore l'obtention d'un Pokémon de leur organisation malfaisante. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de James. S'il arrivait à entrer dans la Team Rocket, sa liberté ne ferait que commencer…

.

 **39\. Admiration**

Au détour d'une ruelle déserte, Miaouss aperçut un groupe d'individus sortir d'un bâtiment pour s'enfuir avec un sac sur l'épaule. Alors qu'ils passèrent précipitamment devant lui, ses pupilles perçantes distinguèrent un « R » rouge sur leurs uniformes noirs qui l'obligèrent à écarquiller les yeux.

« Au voleur ! La Team Rocket m'a volé mes Pokémons ! » Cria une voix.

La silhouette qui appartenait à cette voix fut stoppée dans son élan puisqu'un des membres du groupe lança une petite boule qui éclata aux pieds de la victime dans un nuage de fumée.  
Tandis que l'équipe prenait la fuite, le chat de gouttière n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des coupables, admiratif, alors que le nom de la Team Rocket résonnait dans son esprit. Pris d'une excitation soudaine, il souhaitait aussitôt faire comme eux. D'autant plus que cette organisation maléfique n'avait rien à y perdre en le recrutant ; son intelligence pourrait être mise au service du mal. C'était décidé : Il allait devenir membre de la Team Rocket.

.

 **40\. Courte réflexion**

 _« Jessie, James et Miaouss… vous êtes définitivement renvoyés de la Team Rocket. » Ordonna calmement son cerveau avant que le directeur ne ferme les yeux._

Giovanni l'avait souhaité un nombre incalculable de fois. Ces trois incapables n'étaient pas fichus de lui rapporter un seul Pokémon et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils lui devaient des millions de Pokédollars -qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Alors à quoi bon garder cette bande de bras cassés dans son entreprise s'ils ne lui apportaient pas de bénéfices ? L'homme d'affaire soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et pivota vers la fenêtre, pensif.

Mais s'il les virait de la Team Rocket, que serait la série _Pokémon_ sans ces trois rigolos qui pourchassait inlassablement Pikachu ?


End file.
